Voice Mail
by Whil-o-whisp
Summary: Birthday fic for my sister. Sorry it sucks. Summary: Duo's voice mail on his cellphone cus he doesn't have an apartment phone yet. Please do not murder me for it being horrible. fluff.


**_A/N: _**I am apologizing in advance for this story. IT SUCKS! i wrote it as a birthday fic for my sister, and i am really sorry! i wrote it at four a.m. on a night when I could not sleep so, if you want an excuse, there it is. Augh...

Voice Mail

by Whil-o-whisp

Disclaimers: Do I really need to say this? If I owned the series, wouldn't you think i would be making the anime be my stories instead of writing them? fools. I do not own gundam wing or any of its characters.

Rating: K+-T

Summary: Did you not read the summary before clicking? Duo's voice mail. Enough said.

Warning: YAOI! If you clicked this by accident and did not mean to click, then do not panic, grab your mouse and drag the little arrow to the upper right hand corner, now click on the pretty diagonal cross. There, you are out.

AGAIN! I am sorry for the suckiness and lack of fluff...

* * *

**Hello**

**Hey! You've reached Duo Maxwell. If you were trying to reach Heero Yuy, WRONG NUMBER! His numbers like four digits off from mine, dude, so how did you get this one? Leave a message after the beep. P.S. I screen my calls! Bye!**

_Beep You have…12 new messages…Beep_

_Hey! It's Quatre. How have you been Duo? I haven't seen you since Christmas. Why haven't I? Preventer's got you busy? I hope Noin doesn't work you too hard. I'd hate for you to miss Trowa and I's birthday. Yes, its been that long. It feels like yesterday it was Christmas, right? He won't admit it, but Trowa's excited to see you guys again. Hilde's coming. She called earlier today to rsvp. Wu Fei still hasn't called, but you know him. He'll be the last._

_Are you and Heero still fighting? I hope not. You always get so angry when you two start fighting, angry with everyone. I hate to say it, but I like you better when you and Heero are together. You're happier when you two are on good terms. Weird huh? You're happier with him around in general. I like to see you happy. So does Trowa, again, even though he won't show it. Well, I have work to do. Hate to bother you but I decided I needed to call. I have ambassadors coming over in twenty and I'm supposed to be getting ready. Business as usual. Hope to see you soon, Duo._

_March 15__th__, After Colony 198, 12:39 p.m._

_Beep_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Duo, Where are you! You've missed work for two days now. Are you all right? Is it something having to do with Heero? I hate that you two are fighting. Get a grip! Get over it. Somebody needs to apologize first and you know it won't be him. Might as well be you. You guys are so hard headed. What are you guys even fighting about anyway?! Well, Hilde over and out. GET BACK TO WORK!_

_March 16__th__, After Colony 198, 8:47 p.m__._

_Beep_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Maxwell. Get your ass back to work. Noin is going to kill you. And Sally will kill me. _

_**"Wufei!"**_

I gotta go, though I think you would have heard Sally. Get back here soon…

_March 16__th__, After Colony 198, 7:15 a.m._

Beep

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Hey, Its Quatre again. Wufei just called. He's worried. Why haven't you called anybody back? I'm getting worried. Did Heero kill you?! Heh, just joking. Though, you two have been at each other's throats lately… Oh, god, what am I thinking. Call back soon, please? We're all worried._

_March 19__th__, After Colony 198, 9:32 a.m._

Beep

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_MAXWELL GET BACK-! Beep_

_March 20__th,__, After Colony 198, 8:12 a.m._

Beep

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Okay Maxwell, this is getting ridiculous. Wu fei is in my office throwing a hissy fit. PLEASE come back to work. He's driving us all mad. Zechs out…_

_March 20__th__, After Colony 198, 8:30 a.m._

_Beep_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Quatre's worried. Hilde called for you. Get back to work. I'm on my cell. Trowa._

_March 22__nd__, After Colony 198, 2:02 p.m._

_Beep_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Maxwell, I-!Beep_

_March 22__nd__ After colony 198, 2:59 p.m._

_Beep_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Hey, Duo? You're driving us all nuts. Please! Get over it. The junk shop misses you. This is all over something stupid, isn't it? Quatre said Heero and you were fighting over Christmas. You guys have been fighting that long? Whatever happened to Valentines day? You'd think you two would get over yourselves long enough to screw over the screwing holiday of hearts and flowers and chocolate and everything aphrodisiac that is this world. Except Clams. Hey, don't you think we should have a day where Clams are the staple food? I know you don't._

_Look, fighting on and off for a month is stupid. Fighting on and off for Three months: that's ridiculous. Oh well. You two do take things overboard sometimes. I suppose that's what makes you, well, you! I gotta go, customer's here. Please come back soon. I miss you. Hilde out._

_March 23__rd__, After Colony 198, 11:27 a.m._

Beep

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Hey, uh, it's Noin. Relena called. Said she wanted to see if you and Heero were still fighting. Heero turned off his cell again. You know him, well at least I hope you do. She's worried, and rightly so. So am I. She forgot your number so asked me to call. You know I'm bad at talking over cell phones. Why can't you guys get a vid phone. It's so much easier when I can see your face. Well, Noin over and out. I have work._

_March 25__th__, After Colony 198, 7:03 a.m._

_Beep_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Alright Maxwell, its been two weeks. I am very irritated! And don't you dare even think 'when am I not' because I know you. Get back to work! I have lots of paper work with your name on it, and It won't do-Beep_

_March 25__th__, After colony 198, 11:59 a.m__._

_Beep_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_Hey, It's Quatre again. Heero called! Said you two were back on good terms. What did he do? Or do I want to know? I probably don't. He also rsvp'd for the both of you. I hope that means you're coming to Trowa's birthday. Well, speaking of Trowa, I gotta go. Hope to see you soon Duo!_

March 27th, After Colony 198, 10:43 p.m.Beep

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Beep_

_You have… no new messages._

Beep

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I chuckled softly. It'd been two weeks since we'd left for vacation. Heero's idea of course. I was too ticked off to even think about vacation. We'd gone to Hawaii. I vaguely remember telling him I always wanted to see Hawaii. He's like that. He remembers these little tid-bits that mean a lot later, but are frivolous now. That's probably why I love him so goddamn much. I don't even remember why we're fighting originally. It'd dragged out because nobody was willing to say sorry.

All in all, Heero finally admitted defeat. One of the few times I will win over the Wing Zero pilot, though I'm not complaining. Truth be told, I like loosing to Heero.

"Duo. What are you doing?" I looked over at the bathroom door at the very voice of my dreams, Heero Yuy. There he stood, right after his shower, wearing pants only. A welcome sight if I have ever seen one. "Nothing. Just checking my messages. Quatre called, several times. Wufei's mad at me too." I told him with a grin as he waltzed over. When was Wufei not mad at me? "Think we should go back to work today?" I asked but I knew the answer. He seemed to think about it though before pressing his lips to mine. I liked these kisses, the soft ones that he gives when he knows I'll want more. And inevitably, I always do.

"No, maybe tomorrow." He smirked and I smiled, putting my cell phone on the bedside table, next to Heero's picture. Truth be told, this was one of those moments I'd want to last forever as he pressed his lips much more firmly to mine. Then I thought better as I felt his fingers up my shirt. In a couple minutes I wish the moment would never end. But now, let life continue…


End file.
